As computer systems grow ever more powerful and complex, so do computer testing and task management utilities grow ever more sophisticated. For example, today's average commercial application developer requires highly flexible and comprehensive testing mechanisms to ensure that his or her product will function properly on the wide variety of presently available computing platforms. As a result, much effort has been directed toward the development of computer testing and task management tools. For example, Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. has developed several computer testing tools, including VU® (Virtual User) and MATT® (MacIntosh® Application Program Interface Test Tool). These and other testing tools allow an application developer to evaluate a work in progress without having to expend undue energy in creating the test routines themselves. Using VU, for example, an application developer can write test scripts to simulate an end user's interaction with an evolving product. Alternatively, MATT enables a developer to build custom testing sequences using predefined testing modules. A detailed description of VU is provided, for example, with Apple Computer Inc.'s Developer CD Series (November 1997 or later).
Though known testing tools are quite powerful, each providing a unique blend of features and advantages, the great diversity between available testing tools can, ironically, lead to inefficiencies in overall application development for an organization. In other words, since each available tool utilizes a different protocol and provides a different user interface, significant time and money must be expended merely in training application developers and testers as to how to interact with the various tools. Each time an individual is introduced to a new testing tool, he or she must first master operation of the tool itself before true test development and application evaluation can proceed. Furthermore, the creators of the various test tools must expend energy in developing the protocols and user interfaces in the first instance. Given the complexity of today's testing tools, these learning curves and programming expenditures can be considerable. Consequently, there is a very real need for improved methods and apparatus for creating, managing and executing computer tests and other tasks.